Peliculas, bromas, y algo mas USMEX -lime-
by Yusurelia
Summary: America invita a Mexico a ver peliculas de terror, y este, molesto por el susto decide hacerle una broma.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: jajaja, lime USMEX one shoot  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!  
y como vi que todos lo hacian, y yo queria ser popular (?) pues..  
aja :B

Era noche, una hora muy alta si hubiesen visto el reloj y acabando de ver la película americana que aparentemente era de terror se dirigieron al cuarto entre bostezos y tropezones.  
El mexicano estaba realmente asustado, a causa del tenebroso suceso que transmitió la televisión unos momentos antes; sabia que era ficción, pues era muy poco probable que zombis judíos nazi entraran volando desde la ventana y les abdujeran en su nave con forma de hot dog, claro que no. Pero aun asi, no lograba entender como es que fue convencido de pasar el rato con Alfred. Resulto ser muy simple; amaba al americano.  
Aunque no lo suficiente si se tratase de abstenerse a las bromas, y que irónico; si el gringo le podía espantar el sueño a causa de un escenario de ficción poco realista, su tarea consistiría en jugarle algo mejor.  
-Alfred… ¿estas despierto?- lo zarandeó apenas lo suficiente como para moverlo, causa que le despertó.  
-¿Qué quieres?- respondió adormilado, atinando a girarse para distinguir su figura entre las sabanas. Lo que no se espero, fue que un seductor susurro a su oído le despertara totalmente.  
-Nada… solo que quería preguntarte si… no, olvídalo, es muy tonto.- ese tierno sonrojo le aviso al rubio que realmente tenia una duda. Tomo su mentón y lo subió hasta que le mirara fijamente.  
-Vamos, ¿Qué es?- sonrió.  
El moreno se acerco a su oído rozándolo con cada palabra que le arrastraba despacio. -¿Te gusta que te rocen y te acaricien?-  
La sola pregunta tomo desprevenido al mayor, quien inmediatamente torno a un carmesí ligero, agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas, asi no seria tan obvia su sorpresa.  
-¿A-a que te refieres?- pidió.  
-Ya sabes… que te rocen.- lamió el glóbulo de su oreja tentativamente, sacándole un jadeo desprevenido. –Que te hagan sudar…- sonrió abyecto, solo para girarse sobre si mismo y quedar arriba del americano.  
Este último al parecer había entendido y no hubo problema en posar sus manos sobre la cintura del mexicano. -¿Te gusta sentir otro aliento a tu lado?- se inclino para rozar sus labios y azotar sus seductoras palabras en ellos, fue respondido por un beso urgido, correspondió, y entre jadeos continuo hablándole -¿Te gusta que te respiren en la nuca?- esto ultimo le acompaño con un jugueteo travieso sobre esta, pues le había abrazado hace unos segundos y aun con sus labios ocupados comenzó a sentir como le invadían la piel con unos dedos fríos que le recorrían curiosos, lograba escuchar un mantra de ¨si¨ cada a cada pregunta que había hecho anteriormente.  
-¿Te gusta adoptar nuevas posturas?- abandono su boca para deslizarse en un húmedo recorrido hasta su cuello donde a base de leves mordidas y algunos besos prolongados le arranco gemidos al americano; este ultimo no entendía a que se debían tantas preguntas, pero si de seguir como estaban se trataba entonces ¿Qué mas daba contestarle? Si era eso lo que pedía, el se lo iba a dar.  
Cambió de posición bruscamente haciendo que el moreno quedara debajo de él, sintió su nerviosismo, pensando en que iba demasiado rápido.  
El aludido realmente estaba dudando si continuar su broma o no, en esa circunstancia quizá había alentado demasiado al rubio; pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
-¿Puedes llegar al fondo o solo la entradita?- sonrió travieso, entre gemidos y jadeos debido a la atención en su cuerpo, su camisa sabrá quien en donde cayo.  
-¿Quieres saber?- le advirtió forzando a los pantalones del menor bajar.  
-Subir, bajar, entrar, salir ¿No te suena conocido?- trato de resistirse, pero finalmente cedió a quedar semidesnudo debajo de su vecino.  
-Suenas tan seductor cuando me hablas asi.- confesó nuevamente atacando sus labios.  
-Si te gusta entrar frio, y salir caliente y sudado...- detuvo el beso en un segundo, viendo divertido como el rubio se desvestía urgido.  
Pronto se separo de él dándole un ligero empujón, lo que le dio lugar para sentarse; el mayor, aun sin comprender nada y con los pantalones en las rodillas le observo levantarse y dirigirse al baño con toda la calma del planeta.  
Estaba confundido y extrañado, realmente lo estaba ¿pero que rayos estaba haciendo el mexicano? Se quedo atónito hasta que ver la poca distancia que tenia entre la puerta y la otra habitación.  
-Entonces, deberías subirte al metro de la cuidad México a las dos de la tarde.- rió divertido y cerro la puerta del baño, oyendo las quejas de indignación del rubio; quien supuso se apresuró a seguirlo.  
Al menos su broma funcionó al grado de dejarlo excitado sobre la cama, con esa cara inocente que rogaba a gritos que regresara a continuar lo que iniciaron, y asi fue, pero solo porque el moreno se apiado el hacerlo.  
El resto de la noche fue intensa, muy diferente a la que planearon un día antes.


End file.
